


Inexplicable Feelings

by UJustGottaLov



Series: Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Sara, Barista Sara Crispino, College student Mila, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, MilaSara, Pining, minor emimike, saramila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UJustGottaLov/pseuds/UJustGottaLov
Summary: Mila just came to have fun not to get unattainable crushes. All she wanted was to make fun of her friend but look at her already head over heels in love after just one conversation. Ugh.This is sort of an a companion piece toMugged my heartan emimike oneshot but it can be read all on its own but if you love emimike then check it out too.





	Inexplicable Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know that feeling when you are proofreading because you get stuck on how to write certain scenes and you end up adding small harmless little sentences all over and the chapter suddenly ends up infinitely longer? Yeah that happened A LOT. So please enjoy this and now that I didnt properly proofread this, just bits and pieces so im sorry in advance if you notice words missing or sentences that dont make sense. anyway please enjoy!

Mila sipped her coffee as she mindlessly scrolled through Facebook not really paying attention to her surroundings and hummed to herself. The soft chatter of the other customers and sweet aroma surrounded her, encasing her in a comfortable cocoon that slowly got her creative juices flowing. Ideas swelled through her mind and she reveled brightly in the feeling. The cafe always had that affect on her. It relaxed her and gave her inspiration for her writing, academically or not and a lot of other things depending on the situation.

As much as the cafe filled her with endless inspiration the times she actually wrote something were very very few. And that might or might not have something to do with a certain violet eyed beauty who also happened to work there. She wasn't in today so Mila might actually get some work done for once.

Emil breezed past her, with a beaming smile and a wave. He had been more disgustingly happy ever since he got together with Michele and he have been thankful to her ever since. Mila accepted his gratitude with open hands because there was something really gratifying about having someone revel in her presence. Though more than she was grateful to him, since he was the reason she found this lovely cafe that's now become her second home in the first place. She still remembered when she first found out about the cafe. It felt like it was just yesterday. It was the beginning of something. Something great.

It was late noon and as usual Mila was grumpily lunging on a couch in the shared common room of her dorm. She was grumpy because she had an especially hard week thanks to college, doing assignment after assignment and gotten a terrible grade on an important assignment. She barely past and it irked her. She was angry at her teacher and the administration because honestly she had poured her soul into that paper and she felt robbed. She was in a foul mood and the only thing that could fix it was a good cup of coffee. And she told her best friend/roommate as much.

"Then go get some coffee."

Mila groaned."No. The coffee in the cafeteria tastes like the tears and sweat of the students that go here, disgusting and desperate and full of salt."

Her friend rolled her eyes at her words but then she got a thoughtful look on her face. Mila watched in confusion as a wide smirk formed on her face. Suddenly she snapped her fingers with a triumphant smile. "Well then I got the perfect place for you!" She leaned closer her smirk broadening into a smile. "There is this amazing little cafe that serves really good coffee nearby, heavenly I tell ya," she said. "But wait that's not the best part!"

"It's not?"

"No! The cafe got these really hot guys and they're like real eye candy. And they like to flirt with each other all the time! It's so cute to watch! There's just something really wholesome about watching them."

"So that's the best part?" Mila asked incredulously as she sat up from the couch she was slumping on. "I know that you're really into romance and stuff but there's just no way I'm going to some cafe just to watch their employees hitting on each other."

"That's cause you don't know who they are yet," her friend smiled devilishly. "But what if I told you one of those employees was Emil."

Mila was suddenly flung herself off the couch, her face dangerously close to her friend's. "Where. Is. That. Cafe?"

And in less than ten minutes she strolled into the cafe with a devilish grin on her face. 'Oh my god, I can't wait till I see the look on Emil's face! And see his crush! Wonder what kind of guy he is?'

Business was a little slow in the cafe and the counter was empty. Mila took the opportunity to lean her back against the counter excitement bubbling through her at the thought of surprising Emil at his workplace. She had known that he had gotten a new job recently but that he full on flirted with his coworker on the clock was new information. Who knew he could be so shameless? She was never going to let him live this down.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Someone piped up behind her making her twirl around to face them. Unfortunately her foot got caught on something which made her trip and almost slam her head right into the counter. Fortunately however she was immediately caught by two strong hands that prevented her fall. Mila looked up with an easy smile feeling quite embarrassed by her clumsiness and tried to brush it off with a few smooth words like she always did when she did something stupid. She was stumped however as she found herself staring into the most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" The person who caught her appeared to be a girl with long black hair and beautiful tan skin. Worry and concern shimmered in her beautiful eyes and Mila just couldn't stop staring. For just a moment they were both slightly bent over the counter, their faces just inches apart, a tilt of the head could easily close the distance and Mila was very much tempted to do it. The girl looked so soft and fragile but the strength in which she caught and held her told Mila otherwise. Mila flushed.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Mila said, suddenly feeling a little breathless.

The girl leaned back with a smile, letting Mila go and Mila immediately missed her warmth. "Good I was afraid you had hurt yourself and I just couldn't have your blood on my hands especially now that I'm getting so close to getting a promotion."

Mila couldn't help letting out a little laugh at her words and swept her hair behind her ear as she leaned away from the counter. "And here I thought you were trying to save me from losing my teeth, do you always put yourself before your customers like this-" her eyes skimmed her name tag. "-Sara?"

"Only when it gets closer for them to decide the employee of the month," Sara grinned conspiratorially. "Otherwise I'm the perfect employee. Making sure that they have everything they need. May I take your order, please?" She batted her eyelashes for better effect.

Mila suppressed a chuckle as she placed her order. "I ought to report you."

Sara started on making her order. "I don't think that's something you should say to someone who's handling your coffee."

"I didn't mean that please don't take my coffee hostage."

"I would never," Sara reassured her. "Name?"

"Mila," Mila told her before she went to pay for her drink. When she got back Sara handed her, her drink with a pleasant. "Enjoy." Their hands brushed and it sent a small shiver down Mila's spine.

As Mila walked away she couldn't help but admire the neat handwriting on her drink as she searched for somewhere to sit. Somehow her name looked different to her even though she had seen her name written a million times before, by herself and multiple others but none of them had elicited this flutter in her chest. She cursed under her breath as she realized what it was.

Luckily for her, in her turmoil over having possibly already formed a crush on the barista whom was that 'I saw a person so beautiful I cried???' meme personified, Emil passed by fully clothed for work with his usual cheery smile. She leaped at the chance to divert her attention elsewhere. "Hi Emil." She called out to him, deliberately prolonging the last syllable in his name sweetly.

Emil froze in his tracks and slowly turned towards her, the dread and fear evident in his every move. He was frightened to see her here in his place of work because he knew exactly what that meant and the thought delighted her. Mila Babicheva didn't just whimsically visit him in his workplace, she always came for a reason.

He turned his head both ways making sure the coast was clear before rushing over to her table, leaning down to her level to create a sense of privacy. It was not working. "Mila."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to visit my good friend in his when he's working? What's with that tone?" Mila asked indignantly. "I'm just trying to be supportive."

"No, we both know you don't do such thing," Emil replied as he looked around once more and slid into the chair across her. "Tell me why you're here."

"Well I really needed a cup of coffee," Mila answered earnestly. "Also I wanted to see your new crush."

Emil flushed. "W-wha-who-I don't have a new crush."

"Are you sure?" Mila sipped her coffee nonchalantly. "Because I was told otherwise." She grinned. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know. It's okay to have a crush, we all form ones occasionally." Her eyes unintentionally strayed to the counter.

Emil followed her gaze, a knowing smirk formed on his lips. "I see you have already met Sara. Pretty isn't she? You always had a weakness for pretty eyes." He gave her a smug look as though he finally had the upper hand.

Mila frowned as she realized what he implied. "Who doesn't? Besides that is completely beside the point." Her frown was replaced with a knowing smile. "So tell me where's the man who stole your heart?"

Emil just laughed. "You said beside twice."

"Really, Emil, really?"

Suddenly he was smacked upside down the head by a tray and he let out a yelp. They both stared up at the tan brown haired man who was suddenly towering over them. The first thing Mila noticed about him was the familiar set of purple eyes of his. Her heart did a flip as she was reminded of a certain soft but witty barista. This man however was nothing like said barista apart from his eyes. He didn't smile nor banter, he just looked downright pissed and murderous. And she was starting to realize just who that rage was directed at.

She turned towards Emil to offer her condolences for the scolding he was about to receive. Instead of seeing the stupid apologetic and nervous grin Emil always wore when he did something stupid, she saw a bright smile and a tender look in his eyes instead which was very unbecoming of someone who was about to get yelled at. The way a blush was spread across his cheeks as he let the other man scold with no rebuttal made him look like lovestruck fool and it became painfully obvious to Mila just who his crush was.

Delighted by her discovery a mischievous smile slowly formed on her face. "Hi, I'm Mila," she easily interrupted the man's angry flow of words that Emil obviously wasn't listening to. She offered her his hand. "Emil's friend, you must be Michele, Emil told me a lot about you."

Michele suddenly didn't look so angry anymore. His anger was instead replaced with surprise and mild curiosity. Mila could suddenly see why Emil might have fallen for him. He was quite handsome. "He did?"

"Mila," Emil said in a warning tone but Mila ignored him.

"Oh yes," Mila said as she settled her head in the palms of her hands. "He always complains about how strict you are and that you don't know the meaning of the word 'fun'."

"Is that so?" Michele said with a tight smile low key giving Emil a withering look.

Emil gave her an incredulous look that said 'what the hell are you playing at? Are you trying to get me killed or worse hated?'

"No! Of course not, Mickey!" Emil said frantically flailing his hands- "Mila is just kidding, she always likes to joke around, right, Mila?"

Mila saw the begging look in his eyes and couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle as she enjoyed the power she had over him. She always liked to make people squirm and beg, and Emil always ended up the victim of her whims because of how easy he was. Poor him.

"Of course I was," Mila said after what felt like an eternity for Emil. "He's always singing your praises. Saying things like 'Mickey makes such great coffee', 'Mickey is so great with the customers' and the classic 'Mickey is so cool!'"

A slight blush covered Michele cheeks at her words but then he squinted suspiciously. "That sounds fake."

Mila tried to look offended. "You just met me and you're already calling me a liar? Rude."

This time Michele really blushed. His eyes wide. "What? No, I-"

"Mickey don't listen to her, she's just messing with you," Emil interjected as he scowled at Mila.

"Sorry sorry," Mila said not looking sorry at all. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Michele let out a sigh obviously not buying any of it. "Well it was nice meeting you, Mila." He turned towards Emil and pinched his cheek. "Now get back to work before the manager comes out here and sees you."

"Mickey!" Emil whined as he caressed his sore cheek. "Please treat your coworkers with more respect."

"Oh I will, once my so called coworker earns my respect," Michele shot back before he turned on his heels and went back to the counter.

"This is all your fault," Emil grumbled.

"What? I think I actually scored you some points with him with my sweet talk," Mila defended. "Did you see how much he blushed?"

"Yeah," Emil smiled wistfully at the memory but then he frowned. "He was so adorable," he sighed dreamily. "Even though he didn't believe a word you said."

"Oh please," Mila rolled her eyes. "He was just saying that to cover up his embarrassment."

"You really think so?" Emil asked hopefully.

"Yes, now get back to work please, before he comes back here, he's really giving you some nasty looks right now."

Emil didn't look intimidated at all, a wide grin spread across his face as he got up and went back to the counter. He didn't even hesitate as he poked Michele's scowling face once he got there. Michele of course smacked his hand away but his anger had somewhat dissipated. He then laughed at something Emil said, his laughter echoing throughout the almost silent cafe. It was then Mila noticed that almost everyone in the cafe had stopped what they were doing and just quietly watched the two of them interact. Some of the customers even looked mildly entertained.

"I can't believe this," Mila muttered to herself as she downed half her coffee and dragged her physics textbook out of her backpack. To think that it was all true. That people actually came to the cafe to just watch them flirt. This was beyond ridiculous not to mention really hilarious. It was as if had been pulled straight out of a romantic comedy or something. Well if the coffee wasn't a good enough reason to come just poking daily fun at Emil as he tried to helplessly get laid was more than good enough reason. She could get her daily entertainment right there.

This is going to so fun, she thought giddily as she flipped through her textbook. She was going to come here more often she decided right then and there. And while she was at it she might as well do the assigned reading and get it out of the way. It was due on Friday and today was Wednesday, oh well.

That was actual a total lie, never in her life had Mila done her reading so far ahead of schedule. She was a first class procrastinater and didn't do her assignments till like an hour before they were due. So why was she suddenly so eager to do her assignment you ask? Well it might or might not have something to do with the fact that she was being overly self conscious about a certain barista who was currently burning a hole through her skull from over the counter. Mila's skin started to feel all tingly under her stare, her heart rate quickened. Her reaction wasn't at all unjustified seeing as she was pretty sure that Sara had been flirting with her just a few moments ago. It was flattering when a guy hits on you but when a girl hits on you it's downright phenomenal and a blessing. It just meant so much more to her because honestly it didn't happen to her enough which was why the amount of attention Sara had been giving her had gone to her head.

Mila was still basking in the afterglow of the revelation when she heard someone come up behind her.

"I saw you were giving Emil a hard time," Mila turned to see the recent occupant of her thoughts and attention wipe down and clean the table beside hers. "I didn't know you were friends." She smiled.

Mila returned her smile. "Well that's how I show my friends I care."

"That's a peculiar way of showing it."

"Some tough love never hurt nobody."

Sara giggled and it was the most pleasant sound Mila had ever heard. "Well it was fun to watch. I can give you that," her eyes strayed back towards the counter where her brother was busy serving customers and Emil was busy making googly eyes him. "He has always veered for my brother's attention and approval. It kinda cute actually. Too bad my brother is too dense to actually take notice." She snorted. "And the customers are just here to watch the show."

"I can't blame them really, it's quite the attraction. I mean they're the sole reason why I am here," Mila told her.

Sara turned her head back towards her. "What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say a little birdie told me about a little cafe infamous for how their staffs unabashedly flirt with each other," Mila explained as she inspected her nails. "And I, curious of mind, decided to check it out."

"My god, please tell me you're kidding," Sara said incredulously her eyes widened with shock as she warily sat down.

"Nope, that's exactly what my friend told me, I wasn't really interested at first but then I found out that Emil was one of them," Mila chuckled. "Then I just had to come over here to cheer him on like the good supportive friend that I'm, so you can just imagine my delight when I found out that the rumors were actually true!"

Sara covered her mouth with her hands and whispered wide eyed. "I can't believe this."

Mila laughed. "I said the exact same thing."

"I mean I sort of knew that there were people gossiping about them but I didn't know it was this extreme," Sara confessed, the disbelief evident in her eyes. "Just wow."

"So how does it feel like knowing that people come from all just to watch your brother flirt with his coworker?" Mila grinned devilishly.

"I'm so ashamed, seriously," Sara mumbled, her voice muffled behind her hands that were now covering most of her face in shame. "I can't believe my own twin brother is turning into some public attraction!"

"Well you could look at it another way," Mila offered.

Sara lifted her face from her hands curiously. "I'm listening?"

"Thanks to your brother and Emil your cafe will get a lot more business, I mean I'm proof of that," Mila explained as she splayed her hand across her chest. "More business means more customers for you to serve and more services means you'll have a lot more opportunities to show off to your manager just how competent awesome you are," Mila grinned. "And before you know it you'll already have that promotion that you really wanted and were willing to put above your customer's well being."

Sara threw back her head and laughed. "I like how you think Mila, you're so brilliant no wonder you casually read physics books for fun when you go out for coffee."

Mila gave her an incredulous look. "Oh no! If you ever have been subjugated to the grueling world of college students, then you should very well now that I'm doing this against my will," Mila groaned. "Please don't remind me of my struggles. I'm just here to relax."

"Sorry that wasn't my intent, I'm here to please, remember?" Sara said as she flipped Mila's physics book towards herself to take closer look. "Wait a minute... do you have Mr. Hans for physics by any chance?"

"Yes?"

Sara lifted her eyes from the book to give Mila one of her infectious smiles that immediately sent Mila's heart racing. Why did she have to be so god darned pretty? It wasn't fair to her or her heart.

"Well then you're in luck, as a matter of fact I did too," Sara told her. "You know what, why don't I show you some neat little tips on how to ace his classes after my break? He always quizzes and take exams the exact same way, once you know how he does it, you can pull through his classes almost effortlessly."

"Please do!" Mila almost begged her eyes widening with delight. "That would help so much!"

"I'll be right back," Sara promised squeezing Mila's hand and lightly clapping her on the shoulder leaving a tingling warmth right there on her shoulder blade before she went back to work.

Mila caught herself before she could sigh dreamily after her. What was wrong with her? Somehow in less than an hour she was already smitten? She was starting to act like Emil which was beyond gross and not something she wanted to do. She had to get herself together. One look at Sara while she managed the counter changed her mind immediately however. They made eye contact and Sara smiled frivolously at her coupled with a small wave and was that a blush? The possibility thrilled her. Maybe being grossly smitten so quickly wasn't so bad. It was the first time she had hit it off so well with someone upon first meeting them so maybe that was partly why she found herself so attracted to her. It felt nice.

That was how their friendship began.

Mila just as she promised herself became a regular at the cafe more for her own benefit than picking on Emil. She still didn't miss out on any opportunities to tease him though even going as far as hinting on his crush to Michele himself and wondered just how long it'd take him to notice on his own. The answer as if turned out was never.

Whenever Mila dropped by Sara would almost always be there to take her order. Writing silly jokes on her coffee cup and sitting with Mila during her breaks to help with homework or to just generally chatter with her about anything and everything. They were always somehow touching whenever they sat together like that. Brushing fingers, bumping shoulders, touching thighs and even intertwined legs once when Sara was feeling especially mischievous because Mila had opted to ignore her in favor of writing an assignment that was due that very night. Big mistake. She never got it down and ended up handing it in a day late. Ever since then she had given up on the idea of doing assignments in the cafe altogether and instead did them when she got home.

Mila started to look forward to her almost daily visit. Sara became her rock when she when she needed an escape from college and abundant responsibilities of being a graduate student. She was like a breath of fresh air in her otherwise chaotic world and she loved her for that. Mila looked forward to their silly conversations, their banter and how they sometimes teamed up to mock Emil and Michele because they were both stupid and stupidly in love. It was her favorite time of the day and she thought based off all that they both could be something more. More than just friends, gal pals or whatever else you wanna call it.

Mila really thought they had something and that they were going somewhere. That one of them was going to confess at some point. Some point soon. And that someone was going to be most likely her. Because god she couldn't take this stalemate anymore. But then one afternoon all that changed and she started to doubt just about everything.

It was one peaceful afternoon, Sara as usual was spending her break with Mila. They were pressed up against each other, all snuggled up together at a table facing the entrance. All because Sara really wanted to show Mila a funny video on her phone and they had to share headphones in order to watch it. Mila thanked her lucky stars for the development.

Sara's hand was placed comfortably on Mila's outermost thigh which sent jolts of electricity into her leg. Mila had to sling her across Sara's shoulders in order to sit more comfortably and she was pretty happy with the development. Especially since she could comfortably smell Sara's scent without looking like a creep. And god did she smell heavenly. She would have to ask what shampoo she uses once the video was over because damn that was some shit. They were being so intimate that they could easily be mistaken for a couple and the only thing that could make it better if they really were one.

Had they been heterosexuals there would have been no doubts about it but because they were both girls they didn't look any different than two best friends just casually hanging out which frustrated her to no end. Even Michele had commented on how close they were obviously being oblivious to what was going on as usual despite being gay as heck and in a homosexual relationship with another guy. Jesus Christ his obliviousness knew no bounds. Emil that moron just found the whole thing hilarious and called Michele adorable. Mila had to snort at the notion.

Everything was just going peacefully like that when suddenly someone walked into the cafe. There was nothing sudden about it actually, considering as people were coming and going as they pleased. What was very sudden about it was the way Sara reacted. She all but bounded out of her seat as soon as her landed eyes on him. The only thing Mila managed to glimpse was an obnoxiously orange jacket paired with tacky purple pants and sunglasses.

"Seung Gil!" Sara extolled happily spreading her hands in greeting. He looked extremely ridiculous but Sara still fussed all over him. Getting him somewhere to sit, getting him his order and then sitting down with him to excitedly talk to him.

Mila had to blink a couple of times. Did she just ditch me for him?

"Hey where's Sara?" Emil asked coming up to her. He followed her gaze. "Oh." His brows burrowed perplexed "Who is that?"

"Seung Gil Lee," Michele, who appeared out of nowhere with his hands crossed, replied in utter contempt before Mila had a chance to open her mouth. "He's in some local band that's been gaining a lot of attention lately. He's a very talented singer apparently. I don't know a lot about him or his band. All I know is that Sara is obsessed with him. I honestly don't know what she sees in him. He's always so rude."

Mila did a double take. "Wait wait, Sara's obsessed with him? Are you trying to say she has a crush on him?"

Michele's eyes widened at the words crush and then he grabbed his chin thoughtfully as he mulled the possibility over before a look of realization dawned on him. "No."

Emil just smiled as he saw the murderous look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Aww you're so cute when you don't get romantic cues."

Michele glared at him unappreciatively. "This isn't funny, Emil. She can't go out with him. He's a complete jerk, he hardly ever gives her the time of day," he motioned towards them to attest his statement. Sure enough Seunggil was barely responsive letting Sara carry the whole conversation as he just sipped his coffee. He even had the audacity to check his phone a couple of times as she talked.

"No one said anything about anyone going out with anyone," Mila said abruptly sitting up a little, bracing her hand on her chair to stare up at their towering figures.

They just stared down at her like that was the obvious answer. Why wouldn't she go out with him if she liked him? Now Mila felt stupid for holding out the minuscule amount of hope that that might not happen. And for once in her life Mila was speechless. Speechless and hurt. She didn't know how to respond to their looks or to her situation. In fact she had a little trouble coming to terms with it to begin with. She felt at loss for words or just lost in general. She didn't know how to deal with the situation. Never in the short amount of time she had known Sara had she really doubted that she liked her. Okay a bit in the beginning, but that was to be expected since they hardly knew each other back then. Otherwise it had just always just shown in the way she smiled, looked and acted around her. They had the chemistry and had absolutely no trouble becoming friends. There had been sparks from the moment Sara saved her from knocking her teeth out until now. Or at least that's how Mila had seen it. But she was becoming less and less sure each passing second Sara spent over there with some guy instead of her. Her heart started to ache.

Emil dipped down to her level. The sympathy clear on his face. "Are you okay?"

Mila took a deep breath. "Yeah," she slowly swirled around the contents of her coffee, avoiding his eyes. "I'm fine. Don't you have a job that you to get back to?"

"Yes but call me if you need me," Emil told her sympathetically. He had known about her crush ever since it began even though she never outright admitted it to him. He even had the audacity to tease her about it a couple of times and regretted it immediately afterward when she got back at him. He knew how she crushed she felt after all he too had an unrequited crush on a Crispino twin. As much as Mila appreciated his sympathy she just wanted to be alone to recollect and sent him off with a meaningful look. Emil caved in, clapping her on the shoulder in a comforting gesture before he went off with his boyfriend who was quietly grumbling about how he didn't condone his sister going out with Seung Gil.

Mila took a deep breath staring at the ceiling shaking slightly with the realization of her unreciprocated feelings. When she finally looked done after she had somewhat calmed herself, her eyes strayed against her better judgment back to where Sara and Seung Gil were sitting.

Mila watched as Sara animatedly talked to the stoic looking dude with the too flashy clothes. Her eyes lightened up in ways that Mila had only seen so few times before, dilated and full of excitement. Her cheeks were flushed red that contrasted pleasantly against her tan skin. She looked so beautiful and lovely. The way she looked at him churned something ugly in Mila's stomach. Jealousy. She suddenly had the sudden urge to storm out of there and just be anywhere but there. She couldn't stand to see them. Seeing her crush openly flirting with someone else elicited a sinking feeling in her chest and she hated. And it didn't help that she felt that Seung Gil was undeserving of the attention Sara was giving him especially considering that he wasn't even listening to her. She felt like spitting in his face for being so god damn disrespectful. Like who the hell does he think he is? So what if he was a talented ar Sara deserved way better than that. She deserved the god damn world.

She suppressed it however because as frustrated as she was that what she believed until now had been a mutual crush turned out to be anything but. Even though the girl she had been hopelessly pining for for months was now fawning over someone else that was all still on her. She had no right to take it out on anyone else. It was okay to feel jealous, it was a natural thing that came with having feelings for someone but what was not alright was using it as an excuse to do something stupid. Especially considering that even if Sara didn't return any of her feelings Mila would still like to hang out with her because despite her unreciprocated crush they had become really close friends. Mila wouldn't mind just being her friend without any romantic context because Sara was really cool to hang out with. Mila would just need to sort out her feelings first.

That was why when Sara was finished talking to Seung Gil and asked Mila if she wanted to go with her to listen to Seung Gil's band play later that same night she said yes. That and the adoring look in Sara's eyes and her contagious smile. Mila just couldn't say no to her.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Sara raved her eyes shining with delight.

Mila returned her smile albeit a little sad. "You bet."

-  
Later that night Mila arrived feeling at the front of the club feeling jitters of nerves and a quiet sense of dread. Nervous because it was the first time she was meeting with Sara anywhere outside of the cafe. It almost felt like a date. Would have if it wasn't for the fact that Mila was going with her crush to watch her crush perform with their band at some club. Which was the reason behind the dread. Mila simultaneously was excited about the experience and hated it at the same time. Sigh why was it so hard having a crush nowadays?

Mila was lost in thought when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, a familiar cheery voice cajoled "Hi~" Mila's lips immediately twisted into a delighted smile and she turned around.

Mila wasn't disappointed to see just how good Sara looked in casual clothes compared to her work attire. Though she looked stunning in that too. Her relaxed look did nothing but add to her beauty and if anything she looked more cheery and chipper than ever. She beamed with enthusiasm as she suddenly tackled Mila in a hug. Mila let out an embarrassing sound upon impact that she would later deny. Her heart fluttered in her chest and pounded impossibly loud in her ears. "Woah easy there, unless you're trying to sumo wrestle me, in which case you'll have to try harder."

Sara laughed, her cheeks flushed very red. "Sorry sorry I'm just so happy to see you."

Mila almost choked on her own spit and her cheeks suddenly felt hot. She ignored all that however tilting her head sideways covering her cheeks with her hair and smirked. "Awww! I know I'm awesome and it's hard to live without me but please try a little harder next time." She could hardly hear her own words over the erratic pounding of her heart.

Sara just grinned as she grabbed Mila's forearms to lean dangerously close, her cheeks flushing an even darker red and her eyes sparkling. "But it's so hard," she whined and Mila's heart almost stopped. Sara then pushed herself away from Mila chuckling. "Yeah right! As if! If anything you would be the one who couldn't live without me!" Mila wholeheartedly agreed. "Now let's get inside! It's freezing out here!" Sara casually slipped her hand into Mila's and pulled her into the club.

Mila hardly noticed how and when they got into the club because she was hyperventilating about the fact that she was casually holding hands with Sara and all those dam mixed sign she kept sending her. Like what was the truth?

All that worry left her for a flick of a moment as she was suddenly taken in by the blaring music vibrating under her feet and pulsed through her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the stage that was set up in the far corner of the club where some band was performing on a stage. Some people were dancing wildly to the music, others were hollering at the band as they performed in encouragement or maybe just drunk out of their mind and some were at the bar drinking and chattering despite all the noise. Mila searched the faces of the band members for Seung Gil but then Sara leaned up against her, peering up at her. "They're not playing yet but they'll soon."

Mila could tell from the smugness in her voice that she was smirking at her which made Mila look down to see the mischievous twinkle in her beautiful eyes. So sinful. "Wanna dance?" Sara asked with a grin. She didn't wait for reply however as she insistently dragged Mila to the dance floor, not that Mila really minded. Mila loved to dance.

Sara gave her one last toothy grin before she threw herself into the rhythm of the song the band was playing, swaying her hips to the music and entrancing Mila like the little minx she was. Bear in mind that Sara was in no shape or form a good dancer. She was average at best. But Mila still loved the way she moved because despite how painfully average she was Sara still had an air of confidence, an I don't give a shit attitude with no regard of who was watching and those around her. That was what entranced Mila, that natural sense of belonging. It made Mila smile.

Mila hadn't realized that she hadn't moved yet and was just watching (sure she felt the occasional jabs in the ribs from those around her but that was just a normal part and dancing in a club full of people) until Sara explicibly took her hands and pulled them together making all of Mila's senses go off before twirling her around and forcing Mila to dance. And so Mila did. Letting out a hearty laugh Mila let Sara rock her around, enjoying the feelings of warmth her hands brought before she just let loose. And she genuinely enjoyed herself too as she just danced her worries away. Forgetting about her failed crush and just lived in the moment. Enjoying the music, Sara's company, smile, the feel of her body every time they touched. Her heart was racing in the most wonderful of ways and her face was hurting from smiling too much when suddenly the music halted and everything and everyone came to a stop.

Sara squeaked with excitement, her eyes sparkling. "It's finally their turn!"

And just like that more than half of the people on the dance floor plus all those at the bar surged towards the stage where a familiar black haired guy took stage. His band members joined him and with a short introduction courtesy of their brooding vocalist who didn't seem any more talkative than he was earlier today, they began to play.

Sara was rocking her head back and forth practically brimming with anticipation and excitement looking completely adorable which made Mila giggle. Sara shot her a look like she was trying to say 'just wait till you hear him sing and then you won't be laughing anymore'. Mila gotta admit that sort of stung bringing back her previous feelings of envy and jealousy that she had been so carefully trying to bury and she faced towards the stage. All those thoughts and feelings were forgotten however in a mere instant once Seung Gil began to sing.

Mila stared at him in awe as he sang in that melodious voice of his stringing together words in ways Mila didn't think was possible. The crowd raved and went wild and not even Mila could have any sort of resentment against him because god damn he was so talented and his voice was so beautiful Mila wanted to cry. No wonder Sara was crushing on him.

"Isn't he good?" Sara screamed over the noise in the club, her grin infectious as always. Her eyes just looked so hopeful that Mila couldn't help replying in earnest that yes he was better than good and that she enjoyed his performance a lot. The smile that Sara gave her was equally heartbreaking and wonderful as she dragged Mila back to the dance floor and they lost themselves to the music once more.

-

Sara cackled madly at something Mila had said as she stumbled along street. It took everything in her power not break down into a hysterical mess in the middle of the street. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and didn't seem to stop.

Her laughter was so infectious that Mila couldn't hear but laugh too. "Come on it wasn't that funny," Mila sputtered as weakly held onto Sara in a poor attempt to steady her when she herself had trouble standing straight. Not that she was ever straight. She let out another fit of laughter at the thought and stumbled into Sara who slammed her back against a wall unable to take both of their weight. "Please s-stop! When... you laugh... I laugh too!"

But that just seemed to make Sara laugh even harder.

"We need to sit down," Mila wheezed into Sara's hair who just giggled at the ticklish sensation. Was she ever going to stop laughing? "There, let's sit on those steps."

They managed to stagger over and collapse on some steps outside someone's home.

"I haven't so hard in a long time," Sara said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Me neither," Mila slurred as she leaned up against the wall behind them. "I didn't know you cried when you laughed." It was cute, she wanted to add but didn't.

"It doesn't happen often, only when I'm really having fun," Sara softly smiled as she slowly intertwined their hands. Her actions coupled with the adorable smile on her face sent Mila's heart racing. Sara brought their intertwined hands closer to examine them in fascination. A deep blush covered Sara cheeks and Mila couldn't tell whether it was caused by the cold air or just because she had been laughing so much but she didn't really care about it once Sara turned her eyes on her, a searching look in her eyes. "It's always fun hanging out with you."

Mila wanted to reply with something witty and smooth but her brain short circuited at Sara's close proximity that the only thing she managed to do was stutter. "M-me too."

Sara's smile brightened even more.  
Everything that happened after that was a blur. One minute they were giggly mess, laughing their asses off, the next Mila was staring at Sara's lips and then suddenly they were kissing. Mila had no idea who initiated it but honestly she didn't care and instead focused on kissing back in jubilant vigor, nibbling and sucking mercilessly. Sara moaned into the kiss and the sound was like music to Mila's ears. It encouraged her to deepen the kiss enjoying the softness of the other's lips. They pulled apart and Sara grinned, wrapping her hands around Mila's neck while Mila's rest comfortably on Sara's waist.

They were so close together that Mila could feel Sara's breath tingle her cheeks when she said. "Do you know how long I have waited for this to happen?"

Mila's heart was pounding loudly in her ears. "Then why didn't you?"

"Same reason you didn't," Sara replied.

"Really? So you thought that I was crushing on a moody musician with terrible fashion taste?"

Sara leaned back to frown at her statement. "No, I just wasn't certain how you felt," she suddenly looked shy, her cheeks even more flushed which endeared Mila. "Not sure if we felt the same way," but then she gave Mila an incredulous look. "But seriously you thought I was crushing on Seung Gil?"

"Can you blame me?" Mila defended. "You literally ditched me for the guy earlier today and then you were swooning all over him."

"Oh sorry about that," Sara apologized sincerely leaning closer so Mila could see it in her eyes. "I just idolize him, nothing more. The only things are his singing and songs. Besides I've liked someone else for a someone else for a some time now." A small sly smile played on her lips as she stared into Mila's eyes.

Mila's breath hitched and she fairly certain that Sara could hear her heartbeat because it had become deafening. "You don't say."

"Oh yes," Sara was smirking now which Mila thought was hella sexy. "She's this snarky redhead I met at work. She likes making others feel miserable just for fun."

Mila felt the distance between them grow smaller as Sara ran her hands through Mila's hair. Mila liked the soothing feeling of her touch and tentatively encircled her arms around Sara's waist. "She sounds lovely."

Sara's smirk broadened into a knowing smile like she was saying I know. "She never takes it too far. She knows exactly when to stop and is very caring when she wants to be. She always manages to make me smile. Something I really like about her."

Mila's cheeks were suddenly very hot. "I didn't know you could be so embarrassing."

"What's wrong, Mila?" Sara asked cheekily. "Does affection and praise intimidate you?"

"Not if it's shown properly," Mila answered as she tightened her embrace, their chests touching. "Like you could for example shut up and put your mouth on my mouth. That would be the best way of showing it."

Sara laughed. "That's a poor way of asking for a kiss."

Mila gave her a deceptively coy look. "Is that a no?"

"Of course not," Sara pecked her lips. "But next please be less weird about it."

Mila giggled. "Okay, will do."

Sara couldn't argue with that so she kissed her instead. Her lips tentative and soft. The kiss is chaste and slow as they just savored the moment, each other and everything.  
-

"I really like this dress," Sara said as she pointed at a red dress in the magazine lying in front of her and Mila. She was leaning lightly against Mila who had her arm on Sara's chair.

"It'd would look exquisite on you," Mila nodded in agreement.

"Let's go out and buy it on my next day off," Sara proposed snuggling even closer as she stared up into Mila's startling blue eyes. "I'm in the mood for some light summer shopping."

"Would love to. Just text me the time and place. That reminds me I don't actually have your number," Mila smirked. "No wonder I felt like there was something wrong with my phone, it didn't have yo-"

"I swear to god if you finish that sentence I'm breaking up with you," Sara tried to sound serious but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Mila knew full well that there was nothing Sara despised more than douche and cheese pick up lines and Mila had apparently set out to make her miserable. She was insufferable in a cute sort of way.

Mila on the other hand just loved that almost angry look Sara got on her face whenever she tried being mad at Mila. Sara always failed spectacularly in the most adorable way possible.

Mila leaned dangerously close. "You wouldn't."

There was a pause where Sara just scrutinized the smug look on Mila's face before she huffed and then turned away. Mila laughed at her weak attempt at trying to act mad which made Sara involuntarily smile. Because honestly there's no better feeling than making your favorite person laugh.

"What's going on with them?" Michele scowled from behind the counter as he gestured towards the far end of the cafe where Sara was getting a little too chummy with her friend. "Is it just me or does something seem different?"

"They just look like they're having a good time," Emil replied offhandedly as he busied himself with handling the customers.

"Hmmm," Michele narrowed his eyes suspiciously looked unconvinced. But then he heard his sister's laughter ring throughout the cafe, warm and genuine. He looked back at them again and saw just how happy she looked sitting there beside Mila and he couldn't help but smile because honestly as overprotective he could be at times even he could recognize when his sister was genuinely happy and to back off. So he did, happily and just laughed at the confused look on his boyfriend's face caused by Michele's sudden mood change. He was happy and she deserved to be happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Wow this was so long, it ended up way longer than expected that I had to cut some scenes like them meeting outside of the cafe on black friday and sara getting into an argument with seung gil, excluding these events didnt take away from the ending but i decided to not write them. if you wanna talk about them hit me up on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ujustgottalaugh) and as always i would love to hear your thoughts in the comment section so please do leave a comment <3.
> 
> Edit: I'm thinking about writing another saramila au, this time a slow burn, I don't know if anyone is going to be interested so I just thought I'd mention just in case :^)


End file.
